Remember Leia
by Comegician1
Summary: Sequel to A Soul Changer. On the day of Lokis coronation, The two children see someone who they were told was never coming home. They saw someone they love. They saw Leia but unfortunately She couldnt remember anything. This is her journey to find her memories and her love for a changed Soul. Loki/OC ***** On Hiatus *******
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Asgard was weeping in joy and grievment. It has been but a month since the grave news of Odins health was told. Since then it has deteriorated at a rapid pace. The people and royal family of Asgard fear it would be only a matter of days before the passing of the Allfather comes.

But the day was meant to be happy. It was the start of a new era and a new monarch. There stood Thor, the eldest of Odin's sons, leading the coronation of his little brother.

Even through all that has happened, Asgard has welcomed Loki as their king with great pride. They have watched the boy grow into a man, they've watched him break down, hate them with all his might, commit treason and so much more. But they have also watched him grow into a worthy king.

Of all the royal family, Loki was the one the people of Asgard thought would never even think about adopting, never mind the children being of midgardian birth. The young prince and princess in their time in Asgard have become living proof that Loki has changed, that Asgard itself has changed. They are no longer prejudiced and hypocritical.

Frigga, the mother of the two men, was on the sidelines watching with pride as Thor pronounced Loki king. The Avengers beside the warriors three. Jane, sif and the two children were beside Frigga watching just as proud.

Sif and the warriors three became ashamed of what they have said and done but have moved on and also have saw the changes in Loki, even in his near emotionless state.

It was also not only Odin Allfather that the people mourn for, they also Mourn for Leia; their would-be queen. Anyone with eyesight knew it was only a matter of time before Loki would have proposed to her, time and chance. Now he has all the time in the world but not a chance and it broke his shattered heart into minuscule pieces.

From all the nine realms, they have been offered help to heal the Allfather but not of it worked. Every realm has helped, all of them but one; Jötunheim. No one dears to ask them for help. They might not be under Laufey's control, who's head is still in Leia's old cell, but they do not know if they are hostile once again. They didn't want to take that chance.

It enraged and infuriated everyone not knowing whether they could save his life. If they could it'd be down to their life long enemies. Not that they're their. Enemies anymore but nor are they allies of Asgard. They were kind of the negative neutral race.

She kneeled before the people of Jotunheim, in front of the army she once fought alongside and could could not remember a single thing that happened. Her red glowing eyes were trapped in the gaze of her friend and advisor. He smiled down upon her with pride.

Kaag, the Jotun general and now royal advisor, had spent the month after she crash landed back on Jotunheim teaching her everything he could, everything he knew. It came as a shock to him and everyone else who had known her during the fight upon Midgard that she had lost all memory of anything. She couldn't even remember her own name nor her own species, although the latter of the two is still quite debatable.

He didn't know what to do at first. It was all new to him as he never had a family or siblings. They died when he was just a baby so he was brought up to be a soldier. But when he saw the innocence and confusion in her eyes, his seemingly unnatural instincts kicked in and he treated her as his little sister. He enjoyed the feeling that he felt when he saw her practice and learn to control her powers once again, he enjoyed the pride that swelled in his heart as she made the sun shine upon the palace perfectly making it look stunning.

She smiled up at her friend happily before bowing her head, allowing his to place the intricate silver crown upon her ebony haired head. A shiver went down her spine the second it touch her head, small ice spikes forming around the edge of the metal as it recognised a person of Jotunheim royalty.

"I crown you Queen Leia of Jotunheim." he stated deep and loudly, the palace erupted into cheers and the festivities began.

The many celebrations for the crowning of King Loki were starting to get lively and loud. The room filled with joyful banter and laughter. It was quite nauseating for the mischievous god for him to sit there will his quite blank look upon his face, the only emotion solemnness. He watched bored as his friends and family drank and ate and celebrated his coronation.

He had tried, they all knew how much he tried to pretend to be happy, to try and smile infront of his kingdom but he couldn't do it. He hadn't the heart to. Everyone had tried everything to keep a smile on his face. The only time he actually smiled was when Anna giggled when he taught her magic. They'd end up covered in bubbles and then Kol would join them and they would mess around. No one could deny that Loki was a fantastic father but they needed a mother. They had already lost one and now another.

The two children, who brought him the little bit of happiness left in him, her behind him playing pranks on the guards and the warriors. They had become more and more like their adopted father than anyone had

hoped but it was a refreshing change.

The children had become more bolder in their pranks, they slowly begun to prank higher ranking people, the highest so far is Thor, mainly because they hold to much love and respect for the lady Frigga as everyone else does.

Thor's laughter echoed throughout the hall as he listened to Volstagg talk about an adventure for a food he had not yet tasted. Hogun and Sif beside him talking quietly with a smile on their faces. The avengers were getting into the swing of things, especially tony. He had started a drinking contest with Fandral.

Leia smiled at the many people as she silently, invisibly, walked through the hall. Her crown sat snugly upon her head. Other than the sudden drop in temperature, her presence went completely unnoticed. That was until she made it to the door that lead onto the allfathers chambers. She went to open it when all of a sudden her legs lost their balance and she went tumbling into the door with a loud bang.

Everyone turned and saw the kids on the floor and automatically thought the bang was them tripping over each but for some reason Tony stark thought different and semi-drunkenly skipped over, crouching beside the children who were lying down. To anyone who wasn't up close it would seem jut that but if you were as close as he was you could see past the facade, you could see the two small children hugging something invisible.

"Look uncle tony! It's mummy, she's back!" the small boy whispered happily turning his head so his cheek rested on what the man guessed to be her thigh. He had frozen at the word mummy and then paled. Surely she couldn't have made it back and Heimdal not have told us. No, Heimdal said he had searched as far as he could see for her but it was fruitless. Unless he was lying and if he was the tall guardian was going to get one hell of a broken face.

Leia gazed up at the drunken tanned, handsome man in confusion, the same look she gave to the two children who had wound themselves tightly around her legs and called her mother. Kaag had told her about her life on Midgard once as they went on a small holiday there. She found a few people stared at her and he explained in this universe she was dead and this time not coming back. He then went on to explain her connection to a man named Tony Stark or the tin man as he joked. They stayed on a rooftop near his tower long enough to see him fly out in his suit. It was her colours, green and black. It looked amazing in the night, like an angel of the night. He also went on to explain that she had adopted two orphaned children. Unfortunately he didn't know much about them, just rumours but the way he told them made her feel pride for the children that were once and maybe still could be hers.

"Leia, if you're actually there do you mind explaining why the fuck I haven't seen you in over a month!" he whisper shouted making the three on the floor scrunch their noses in disgust and amusement at the vulgar language.

"Stark stop talking to the sleeping children and drink with us!" Clint Barton shouted at the confused man. He sighed and stood up, gaze fixated upon the space where the children were not, where her body would be if she was there. The glimmer of hope dissipated from his chocolate eyes. This small fact stung leias heart for some reason that to her was unknown.

'Mr. Stark, you will be called to Jotunheim soon. Your questions will be answered then.' as this oh so familiar voice sounded in his head, the children were suddenly met with the actual floor and a mobile phone was placed in his hands by invisible hands. He tried to hold one but the second he felt the cold flesh it disappeared, as if it was never there at all but he knew different. All of a sudden the room temperature went back to normal and he grinned; he knew now he didn't imagine it.

The children had now stood up and were the first ones to get caught up in his purest happiness faze. He picked them both, resting them on his hip and hugged them tightly. They hugged him back, just as happy about their mothers return. He burst out into joyous laughter kissing both their foreheads.

Leia had teleported into the Allfathers chambers, laughter echoing in her ears. The process itself only to a hand to the forehead and a second. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the man before making two letters appear. One was addressed towards the Allfather which basically said you owe me and the other to stark telling him to go to jotunheim the second he recieves the letter and show it a guard so he will take him to her. Both letters were signed by Kaag - Royal Advisor with the royal seal. The allfather started to wake up as if he had only taken a nap so she thought then would be the best time to go back to Jotunheim and wait for him.

Stark was sitting beside Loki with the two royally dressed children on his knees as they ate cookies that he had brought with him. They were triple chocolate chip chocolate cookies that him and Pepper had made specially for the two. He also had brought a tub of ice cream which the three of them had finished within a minute. This causes Volstagg to pout having not tasted the mighty fine creamy frozen treat.

Suddenly the door where the children were lying only mere moments before and the sight caused everyone but tony to gasp in shock. He just continued to nibble on a cookie, chuckling in the tense silence the second one of the children grab his cookie. He pouted and continued to ignore the silence until Anna poked his cheek and then pointed to the figure that stood before the now open door. Old man, white beard and hair, scowling at Loki slightly - Odin, tony deducted in his head smirking.

"Anthony Stark, you're are required in Jotunheim, before the Royal Advisor." tony smiled and stood up, placing the two slowly tiring children in his seat.

"Royal advisor? They need a monarch first." Loki stated confused. Odin smiled slightly, confusion still covering his features.

"Well it seems they gained one but a hour ago." he explained handing Starks letter over to the man who grinned conceitedly. Fury glared angrily as he smirked waving the black envelope at him. The intricate personalised writing of his name of it was in a icy blue colour and instead of it saying Anthony stark it just said Tony with a massive curl on the tail of the y. His grin widened and he quickly opened it, pulling out a piece of paper.

He read it several times before spinning around in the room trying to locate the small black metallic briefcase which was really his suit in disguise. Leaving the mobile phone absentmindedly on the table, He quickly located it and suited up freaking most of the asgardians out. He was out of the building faster than anyone could even contemplate. The mortals and asgardians alike stared off into the darkening sky where tony Starks figure was growing smaller and smaller by the second.

Loki however stood up with a slightly determined look on his face and strode towards the Allfather with a conceited grin on his face. Neither men knew the reason for his sudden happiness but the elder of the two definitely didn't object. He forgot how innocent and naive Loki could look when he grinned in happiness and not mischief. He felt a pang of guilt and regret in his heart once again.

"So father, How is life treating you?" the challenging look in his eyes and the 'I was right' smirk on his lips made Odin want to facepalm and grin. His son was back. Even in the Odinsleep he could see what happened and the sacrifices made because of his prejudice.

"Far better than I deserve, I'm sure." his all seeing eye wandered around the room until it settled onto the small group of midgardian heroes who weren't looking too mighty. One caught his interest though; he was a small quiet looking man in a black formal midgardian suit with a purple shirt untucked messily. His jacket was lost somewhere thanks to tony. Strangely enough he was seemingly asleep Until all of a sudden he jumped up shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hannibal wants to eat me!" everyone stared at the now sheepish looking man until his eyes connected with Odin then he screamed like a little girl, jumping back and making him and the chair fall to the floor. Comically he jumped up and screamed again unfortunately this time turning a pale shade of green. Loki must have saw his discolouration because the next second he was tightly gripping his face looking quite pissed off himself.

"Calm it banner, 'Tis just my father." Bruce calmed down slightly but still gave fright filled eyes towards the Allfather. Loki followed his gaze in curiosity.

"No Loki, that is Hannibal lector. He has just grown hair, a beard and married fury." both Odin and fury were now standing defensively quite near to each other strangely enough

"No need for insults, Dr. Banner." Odin said with a underlying ordering tone but unfortunately it was a little too obvious.

"Trust me, Urm Allfather. There is a quite big need for insults, I just have the decency not to do it in front of the youngest two of the Asgardian royal family."

"But now that you mention it banner, he does bare an uncanny resemblance to the cannibal." Frigga gave her youngest a glare that told him to stop encouraging it but still smiled in amusement.

"I second that." Jane commented getting a slight glare from Thor who's lap she was sitting on. "Come on Thor, you cannot say he doesn't." Thor reluctantly gave his father a long hard stare. Seconds passed before his eyes widened making everyone who understood the reference but his parents smirk.

"I will not participate in this any further." he spoke loudly as he always did. "Now let's continue celebrating, we have more to be thankful for." childish giggles were heard then Loki felt something poking his leg. He looked down at the two children with a fond smile on his face.

"Mummy saved him, daddy." he froze as did the whole room. He didn't know what to say to his little girl. Kol spoke up before he could even think.

"It's true father, you said she was gone but she was here. I think Uncle tony saw her too."

"Yeah, she spoke to him using magic like you taught me to." Loki chuckled and walked over to the table tony had led the mobile on, picking it up and unlocking it. His jaw dropped simultaneously with the phone once he caught sight of the wallpaper; it was a uncannily familiar man and his love. He had completely frozen, his hand still in mid air from where he held the phone.

Dr. Banner slowly walked over, eyes focused on the god of mischief as he bend down and picked up the phone. He watched as the two children pulled on the gods royal armour trying to get his attention but even they couldn't. When he turned the screen on, he saw the reason why. In the background was a picture of a man who looked strikingly like Loki but with short curly brown hair and kind eyes and a pale woman with ebony hair and awesome ice blue eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes; It was Leia.


	2. Chapter 2

They all seemed to ignore the slouching brooding king as they celebrated to renewal of the allfathers health, all apart from his children. They were sat on each leg poking his cheek none stop, he couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. The children of course saw this and giggled together, hugging him all of a sudden. He was used to their random affection by Them so he was quick to wrap his arms around them as they both snuggled into him, seemingly tired.

A loud chuckle broke him from his meaningless thoughts over to where the warriors three were gathered with Thor and the other remaining Avengers. The sound emanated From the great bumbling beast that was Volstagg. He raised a questioning brow at the warrior who chuckled before shouting over.

"I never seen you as the father type, Loki." the children giggled quietly as he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You remember Fenrir, do you not?" they all chuckled at the joint memory.

"how could I not? He tried to bite my arm off." Loki laughed wholeheartedly at that, remembering what caused his only biological child to do such a thing.

"To be fair, you did say I was the equivalent of a midgardian male whore, in front of him." The avengers laughed and every Asgardian present looked at Loki with a pointed look making him hold his hands up in surrender. "It might be the truth but he was only a child."

"A child that really shouldn't have understood what I said." Volstagg argued back, drinking more wine.

"If you think his knowledge was bad then, you should see him now." they all laughed, knowing what Loki said is most likely far worse than any of them could imagine as the boy took after his father and started studying magic, travelling from realm to realm.

"Who is fenwir?" Anna adorably mumbled into his armour before looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Kol too looked up to listen to the answer. Loki smiled and chuckled out the answer, especially when Anna pouted.

"He's your big brother."

"Where is he then?!" they both exclaimed, bottom lip sticking out and their brows furrowed. The emotion on their faces shocked the king; it was worry.

"He's on earth last time I heard, studying the mutants and their powers." Anna beamed up at him, she had enjoyed learning about her powers. She always asked him did others have these powers.

"Is he visiting mummy? She is back home now." Kol asked, making Loki's heart hurt both figuratively and physically. His mother placed a comforting hand on the one of his that was gripping the arm rest but it didn't comfort him, it didn't take the pain away just made it worse.

"Mummy's gone, dear." His mother tried to explain but the two little ones wouldn't have it.

"No she isn't! She saved daddad then spoke to uncle!" that was when the whole room went completely silent at the possibility of being true. The little girl frowned when she realised everyone didn't believe her. She placed her tiny hand on her grandmothers and sent her the memory of what happened. The queens gasp was heard a second later before a huge grin broke out on her lips.

"You, dear child, are such a talented one. Someone fetch Heimdal immediately." Two guards went straight out the door, presumably to fetch the gate keeper.

"Where did you get this, Loki?" Fury asked, holding the phone. Loki stayed silent, shrugging and pointing to the part of the table where he had found it. Even though he was king he couldn't help but feel a slight fear of the two one eyed men, mainly fury. He had once threatened to castrate him in such detail, such ferocity it almost hurt.

"Does it matter?" he spat the question out in anger as he saw the older man look through the mobile like he had and smirked as he frowned deeply.

"Of course it matters, you idiot! Did you even think to check her last tweets?!" Loki shrugged, shaking his head. Personally Loki loved twitter and twitter loved him... A lot but he never found a reason to subscribe to her tweets so he didn't know what it was.

"Probably nothing of importance." almost everyone in the room, even the ones who were utterly confused, rolled their eyes at the god, their king.

"You are just stupid sometimes Loki." Loki was about to reply when something came crashing through the open windows and onto the stone floor. Once again everyone was silent and had jumped out of their seats as the second, bigger thing rolled towards Odin and Fury. It wasn't that that shocked them the most. No, it was the colour of it. It was a frostbite blue and like 8-9ft long. Once he stopped moving, everyone ran over to him and peered over intrigued at the now laughing giant.

Everyone's gazes either fell on the giant or the semi-robotic that was struggling to stand, a chuckle being emitted from it madero error realise how drunk the billionaire playboy must have been to actually crash. It was almost predictable of the man but no one expected his 'little' present.

"Loki, no offence or anything but this coronation of yours is getting freakier and freakier." Loki nodded absentmindedly, silently agreeing with the female assassin. Strangely enough, they had been getting along a lot more and had even pranked someone - the idea was completely down the two children of course.

"Ah! Loki! Come, we need to get back down to earth. Someone's causing some shit I'm not particularly happy with nor do I give permission." Loki placed the kids on the floor and stalked over to the familiar Jotun on the floor, poking him in the cheek with his boot before holding a friendly hand out when he opened his eyes up to the god.

"Good to see you again, my lord." he chuckled out, pulling himself up off the floor with a little help from Loki who turned blue, glowing with pride at his form now as it still freaked quite a lot of people out. If Loki looked around the hall, he would see that half of the celebration attendants had withdrawn their weapons at the sight of blue skin.

"You too, general. Any particular reason you decided to drop in on us?" Sif rolled her eyes at the terrible unintended pun with a smile.

"As the strange drunken man said, my queen is on earth causing dangerous mischief." Loki chuckled, feeling a buzz of excitement at the word mischief. Tony stumbled over, now without his suit, and wrapped his arm drunkenly around Loki.

"I was on about Lensherr. Stupid prick has something of mine. Who knew he was semi-handsome 50 years ago?" Tony said sarcastically eith a slightly bitter tone to it.

"Anthony we are on about the same thing." Tony glared.

"Person."

"Girl."

"Woman." Tony Purred with a smug smirk as if he won but General Kaag had a better idea.

"Queen." he replied and ended grinning down at the little man and Loki. Loki looked between the two completely different beings with confused etched onto his godly handsome face.

"Stark, am I understanding this right?" Fury asked in a scarily calm voice and every avenger, everyone who knew fury froze. He was more scary when he was calm because they knew he was about to flip.

"Yes, sir!" tony squealed slightly. "Every last word is the truth and-" The philanthropist was cut off when the doors slammed open and 3 people stormed in. The one everyone stared at was the tall dark skinned gatekeeper who instantly fixated his gaze on a confused but angry Loki.

Loki straightened up completely and he subconsciously skimmed Tony's mind and immediately tensed up at the content. A absolutely malicious grin made its way onto his lips as he turned and walked past the tables towards the door in strange tranquility in his steps. His eyes were anything but. His eyes were like fire and ice, like a dying star; Chaos personified. Mischief danced among them, such a similar mixture for the gatekeeper to glare into. This was one of the few times he actually showed emotion on his usually blank face and the emotion was dislike, severe dislike for his king.

Loki, when half way there, picked up an apple but had to spin slightly to avoid bumping into a chair. His eyes quickly met them of his family who looked quite worried, he just sent Thor a cheeky wink which did anything but squash down his worries. He had somehow grown even more relaxed and arrogant when he reached the end of the table, apple in hand.

"Amuse me, Heimdal, as to the reason why you didn't inform me on her survival." The room went deadly quiet as they all finally understood Why their king had finally gained his personality. Odin had to hold his eldest back from joining his brother in his anger, they both seemed to be just as angry.

"It was not my place to say." Golden eyes flickered in distaste to the pale skinned, shortened Jotun general and royal advisor. A deep, sardonic chuckle was heard from the newly crowned king of the Aesir. Heimdal's flickered, unsure what to do. For once he genuinely held a speck of fear for the smaller god.

"Of course it was!" The look on his face made Fury and Barton flinch slightly as they shared a memory. He had that same look on his face when he took Selvig's humanity away from him. Right after he killed several agents and before he attempted world domination. "I'm pretty sure I made you swear to tell me immediately if there was any news of her."

Tony slowly made his way silently around the room towards his friend, watching the hand that was tapping away on the apple with slight anxiousness. He had saw Loki turne a fly into a Bengal tiger once so he knew this situation could take a drastic turn for the worst. He glanced over at the royal family and smiled slightly when he saw the children were sleeping peacefully through the trouble, Frigga crouching down and comforting them when they stir. Glaring at a calm faced Odin before turning to a serene but mischievous Loki who was now throwing and catching the apple in the air. Tony could bet anything that Odin saw this as a test for his adopted son.

"I must have overlooked it at first, I truly am sorry for my mistake." Loki's head dropped but their eyes never broke contact, an involuntary shiver spread through Heimdal's body when he finally saw the pent up malice show in the emerald eyes.

He smirked sadistically, throwing the apple high in the air, all eyes following it before running a quick hand through his hair. Strangely and scarily enough, just as the apple was about to miss his ready hands it started to shift into a glowing blue casket with intricate black details. fear flashed through Heimdals eyes but he stood straight and resilient.

"Now Heimdal, this really doesn't have to get messy but feel free to let it, I'm kind of bored as of late." Loki chuckled with an almost childlike expression plastered onto his face. "So do you want to explain to me how, in the past month, you completely overlooked one of the single most important and powerful beings?"


	3. Chapter 3

The two men strode side by side in the glittering sun

light towards a small German pub in Argentina. It was an extremely Hot day, so tony had already stripped himself of his shirt and even Loki had unbuttoned his. He wasn't that affected by the scorching heat but it helped to keep him cool.

Their mood hadn't really gotten any better since they left asgard, it was still quite tense and tony was still incredibly drunk so he wouldn't get any sense out of him if he attempted a conversation. This depressed him slightly because he was somewhat hyper now for some reason. It was if he had drank litres and litres of the glorious midgardian drink that is coffee. He hadn't though so he dubbed it down to the adrenaline of seeing his beloved Leia once more.

After a few seconds tony all of a sudden tripped over a twig and was sent tumbling down the quite steep hill, Loki running behind laughing at every painfilled noise that escaped the billionaires mouth. The slight breeze of fresh air that hit Loki from his speed made him shiver slightly in delight. It was as needed as an ice cold drink of water in the middle of a scolding hot desert. Unfortunately he wasn't looking at his feet so he ended up tripping over a rather large rock and the momentum of the run sent him flying quite literally over tony but not by much. Luckily his magic kicked in soon enough otherwise he would have accidentally kicked the man of iron where no man should ever be kicked.

He forward flipped onto his feet before picking up the incapable man off the soil and nearly dragging him towards the building which was within a few feet from them. It wasn't that difficult really, he just had to make sure the drunk man didn't get harmed more than absolutely necessary... And more than he deserved, Loki added mentally smirking slightly.

The second they stepped through the door of the pub he shivered in pure delight, his nerves seemed to be extra sensitive. He met the beautifully chaotic blue eyes of his Leia he knew it was because of her. He loved being near her because of the strangely delightful feeling she gave him. He saw her ignore his presence but when he caught sight of her biting her lip, he knew the feeling was rather mutual.

He settled tony on one of the bar stools, hoping that he would recognise he could get alcohol here so he would wake up some more, but it didn't work so he leaned back. He folded his arms then placed a finger against his lips in a kind of thinking stance, he heard a snigger coming from the other end of the bar. He coughed, changing the song on the radio to Rebecca black - Friday with a smug look on his face when he heard the man groan in annoyance. Loki then went to whisper in Tony's ear after motioning for a two glasses of whiskey from the confused bartender.

"Tony." no response. "Tony, guess what I've got." this got an almost inaudible mumble from the man. Loki moved back slightly before whispering "Whiskey." as predicted, the drunk jumped up slightly and quickly downed the drink with a sigh of happiness as if it was all he needed.

"Bub, i think you're supposed to stop him from drinking." Loki rolled his eyes in sync with tony himself at the gruff voice.

"Logan, leave the man alone," after Loki coughed he corrected himself " leave the god alone." the slight Irish/German accent forced the bit of annoyance to be show. Loki spun on the spot, leaving the billionaire and walked over to the infuriating couple with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Erik, it's been a while, has it not? You were in this very pub last time I seen you." the other man chuckled and nodded as Loki slid in the seat beside his Leia. He pretended to ignore her as he faced the man who she seemed to be leaning against.

"If you think he's a god, you need to check yourself into a looney bin." chuckled 'Logan' from the bar.

"Wolfy! Leave Loki alone or ill get him to melt you." Loki chuckled and looked over at the defensive drunk in amusement. "Or I could get Thor to smash you with that hammer of his." the couple joined Loki in aHis little laughing fit because of what tony said and how wrong it sounded. Predictably, Logan took it the wrong way.

"I'd rather him not." the gruff voice stated slightly worriedly making Leia giggle, attracting the attention to her. She was still as loki remembered but yet so different. She seemed to have matured somewhat in his eyes. He didn't understand how and in what way but she had and he loved the change.

His happy filled eyes focused on her bottom lip with a small smile playing on his lips when he caught a glimpse of the gold piece of jewellery. He heard the slight hitch in her breathing when he gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head back slightly to get a proper look at it. He felt proud of himself he felt her shiver under his touch like she used to. He could feel the hot glare coming from Erik when he leaned closer, hand trailing down to the pure white scar that was consistent all around her neck, matching that of his own. He could feel himself frown as he felt her muscles twitch and her tense as if the gentle touch hurt.

"Lover boy, save it for the bedroom." he rolled his eyes but still moved so he laid his head down on his folded arms, staring mischievously up at Leia. A slight pink appeared on her cheeks when he winked, smirking like he knew she would. He knew how to get the smallest of reactions from her.

"What's with the ring?" she asked pointing to the chain dangling around his neck, trying to get the attention off her. She seemed shyer than before.

"It's an engagement ring." Tony explained as he smoothly slipped into the seat beside the metal bender who just seemed to emit anger and jealousy. The grin on Tony's face and his pointed look seemed to make Leia blush even more, although she seemed confused as to why she did.

"She's a lucky woman." she mumbled looking down at hers and erik's joined hands, not feeling as if they fit perfectly. She ignored the feeling and looked up into lokis eyes with a new sense of confusion and slightly annoyance mixed into it. "So why are you here? Surely you should be celebrating."

"So should you." he countered as he sat up right, the intricate piece of silver jewelery with the emerald set in the middle sticking out against the lean, pale muscle of his chest. "But to answer your question, we are here on a more political mission if you will."

"Political mission... With us?" she asked looking between the king of gods and the mutant, tightening her grip on his hand slightly subconsciously.

"No, political mission with you. Despite the good natureness of your trip to asgard, you hid your presence form all but a few."

"Is it illegal to not want to be attacked the second you enter Asgard?" Loki and tony frowned at the girl, not really understanding what she meant. She seemed to understand because she explained. "My advisor said I would be."

"Kaag?" she nodded. "I think you might have misinterpreted what he said. He meant you'd be attacked with hugs and kisses and so much more." the two men glared at tony for two totally different reasons but Leia just looked down at their hands again, averting her eyes from tony wriggling his brows suggestively just as everyone would think he would.

"Indeed. Right now your advisor is getting shouted at by your uncle. It was the most amusing sight, my dear." tony laughed slightly at the thought of a giant being shouted at by Fury. He sure as hell was a scary bastard when he wanted to be.

"I have an uncle?" She whispered more to her self than anyone else but all of them heard loud and clear, even Logan who glanced back at the group. To him they sounded like they were absolutely off their rocker but he knew the world was weird enough for half of what they were saying to be true so kept his mouth shut. He also felt a bit of empathy for the girl, she seemed to have lost her memory. He had been through that and it hurt a lot not to know who you were, who you had before and who you lost.

"You even have the worlds greatest godfather." tony exclaimed poking the glowing circle in his chest proudly making her giggle.

"Sif still wants that sword fight you promised her."

"I don't know how to sword fight, I don't even know how to fight." she argued pointlessly. She knew they knew her from before, from when she couldnt remember so she didn't really know what she could do. For all she know it could be like second nature to her, like her magic and gymnastics. She didn't know how or why she could do a triple backflip off something two metres high but she could. She could walk with her feet and hands bent backwards even though she found it far to freaky to actually want to learn it.

"You do you just don't know it yet." she smiled at the tone he spoke in. It gave her more hope than anyone else did. She didn't realise how loud her thoughts were and she wouldn't really care even if she did. He deserved to know he gave her hope to have her memories back.

"Thank you. The children, are they actually mine?" Erik seemed to choke slightly on his drink at this piece of news. She had said nothing about having children even after she had been told some of her life. One would think that'd be one of the most important pieces of information.

"In a way, yes. You adopted them when their mother died." tony explained, being rather vague but smugness was definitely hinted at when he glanced at his old enemy and best friend.

"Why do they call you dad then?" Loki's calm exteriors faltered for a second not enough for Erik to notice but she noticed. With a quick glance at tony, she confirmed it was only her that saw it. It slightly worried her that she could read a complete stranger better than his apparent best friend.

"A story for another time, now back to business. To be completely honest, this is more of a trip to get you to return home and get your memories back." she sat up straighter at this, grinning despite the uncertainty laced into the words. Yet again he seemed to be the one that gave her hope.

"How?" he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Memory transferring for most of it, then you should gain the rest of them naturally with the help of magic. It'll take quite a while but its possible." he smiled softly, seeing tears in her eyes. "The sooner we get started the better."

"Can Erik come with me?" his smile was a little forced this time but he nodded so no one really noticed it compared to her excitement. "When can we go?"

"Now if you want." she nodded, grinning and Loki's heartstrings tightened as he stood up in perfect sync with the billionaire on the other side of the table. He didn't particularly want the mutant coming along to Asgard but he knew for certain he couldn't harm anyone using his power so everyone was safe enough. He just didn't want to see her with him, kissing him like he should be, holding her like he should be.

His royal armour came back naturally as he followed the three of them out side to stand where both he and tony landed. With A quick flick of his hand, the three of them were more suitably dressed. The two humans were in suits whilst Leia was in armour much like his own but slightly different. She definitely looked good though. They all jumped at the sudden change of clothing but otherwise ignored it.

"Hey, Erik. That man back inside, how strong is he?"

"Incredibly strong, invisible too." Loki's eyes flashed with mischief at this before running back inside, quickly gripping Logan's broard shoulders. He didn't even flinch, just gave a sideways look that said 'Get the fuck off me'.

"James," Loki started after reading his suppressed memories. This got his attention. "Could you do me a massive favour and knock my brothers ego down a peg or two. If you can I'll give you what ever you want. Your memory if you want." he turned his head and glared at the unfazed god before sighing.

"Might as well." he drank the rest of his whiskey before following the god. "I don't even want to know how you knew about my amnesia." he grumbled making Loki smirk slightly. He had a good feeling about this but he didn't know why. Unfortunately he didn't have a good feeling about Erik. He knew that he had a terrible temper and could kill without caring. That was 50+ years ago so who knows what time has done to him. He just hoped nothing too bad will be caused by him.


End file.
